


Lust, Unrelenting

by PurpleMajesty



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oneshot, POV Female Character, Pain, Rape, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMajesty/pseuds/PurpleMajesty
Summary: "This night marks the ninth year of your service to your vampire Master, Nandor the Relentless. This is the night that every Familiar yearns for, devotes every single waking moment into realising. Tonight your Master will bite your neck, and you will become immortal."You are Nandor's female familiar. On the anniversary of your 9th year of service to him, he has agreed to finally turn you. But your Master may be about to lose all his inhibitions during the ceremony...
Relationships: Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Lust, Unrelenting

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Thank you so much for reading. After several vodka martinis I finally wrote this!  
> Just as another heads-up, this fic deals with a human being raped by a vampire, so if this is not your cup of tea then please do not read.

On the evening of January 18th you awaken from a heavy nap, laying nude under the sheets of the same bed in the same old little space under the stairs where you have lived for close to a decade. As soon as you open your eyes you can feel a smile spreading - a special, private joy inching its way across your face as your heart begins to noticeably flutter in your chest. It'll be the last time you'll feel such a natural, human sensation for the rest of time; for this night marks the ninth year of your service to your vampire Master, Nandor the Relentless. This is the night that every Familiar yearns for, devotes every single waking moment into realising. Tonight your Master will bite your neck, and you will become immortal.

A few hours earlier, when the sun had gone down completely and Nandor had awoken from his own slumber, you had gone about setting up the preparations: dressing your Master, making sure his chamber was completely in order and that there were no other household duties left for you to do. It felt bittersweet, doing it all for the final time before you were undoubtedly replaced with a new Familiar, a total fresh-faced stranger. Your Master had been pleased with your thoroughness and sent you to get a couple of hours' much-earned rest before the big moment arrived.

Feeling energized, you sit up in bed, stretching before standing up and quickly crossing the cramped room towards your little dresser. Laid out on top of the polished wooden surface is your carefully planned outfit intended for the ceremony later. It was picked out especially for you by Nandor himself, and it is a bit on the skimpy side, but frankly you would be content on wearing a giant banana suit if it meant he'd turn you into a vampire this evening. Besides, it’s not up for debate; he had insisted on you wearing it, no arguments.  
The outfit consists of a small, form-fitting burgundy silk babydoll dress with black lace trim around the hem and neckline. It has thin straps and would hang from your body pleasingly, accentuating every curve and angle of your figure. There is also a beautiful pair of flat crushed velvet slippers, also burgundy in colour. Still standing completely nude, you examine the dress between your fingers before carefully slipping it over your head and pulling it down to cover yourself, before sliding your feet into the slippers. Everything is comfortable and fits perfectly. Taking a brief look at yourself in your hand mirror, you decide to compliment the ensemble with some red lipstick. After all, it had always made you feel more grown up and confident, and the more that clock ticks away, the more ever-present your anxiety about the whole thing is becoming. Is it going to hurt that badly...?

Knowing Nandor, he will still demand you carry out your duties for him whilst in the throes of changing from human to vampiress. And it will probably take at least a fortnight to transform completely.

"(Y/N)! Where are you? Are you awake yet?" The sound of your Master's voice. You take one last look at your face as it is now, smiling before answering, "Yes, Master. I'm ready now."

Your Master summons you into his chamber.

Heart still pounding erratically, you step into the much larger room and close the heavy oak door shut behind you, locking it to ensure that no interruptions will occur at any point. Nandor lurks in one corner as you turn to face him. He is wearing his usual elegant attire complimented by long, flowing black and trimmed gold cape. You meet his gaze as it darts quickly upward after lingering for a beat on your lipsticked mouth, but his eyes travel back down to that area when you exhale slowly, deeply out of it. Although you have been preparing yourself mentally and physically for this moment since you were sixteen years old, your nerves are blatantly obvious. Even moreso to a vampire.

"Your pulse is racing," he points out, approaching you slowly. It looks as though he is floating on air rather than taking a few steps forward. "I can see it in your neck. I can hear that delicious blood of yours pumping from across the room."

"I'm sorry, Master. I should be more collected than this. I'm just... very excited and grateful that you've decided I'm worthy at last." You choose your words carefully.

"I am pleased to know that." Nandor, grinning, motions with one perfectly groomed hand that you manicured only yesterday, in the direction of the slab in the centre of the room, where the coffin he rests in usually sits. It is made of stone, quite authentic and medieval in appearance, brought in especially (by you) for this ceremony.

As though suddenly drawn out of thin air, he is holding a ruby-coloured chalice in both hands, holding it out to you imploringly. You approach it, taking it from him gently. Knowingly.  
"This cup contains a part myself: my life, my blood. Drink from it and receive my gift of eternal youth." Nandor always did enjoy such theatrics.

You suppose that you'll have to grow accustomed to such sanguine delights, so without further thought you clear your mind and take a fervent sip. It runs thick and sickly down your throat. The taste reminds you of licking your own clumsy wounds as a child.

"Lay down on the slab, on your back," he instructs authoritatively. You do as you are told, as always. The heavy stone is freezing cold against your skin but you don't mind one bit - soon you will be even colder to touch. You adjust your dress to cover your thighs a little more, tugging it down as much as the material will allow. Nandor gently brushes some stray hair away from one side of your neck, exposing the pulsing flesh there. He is uncharacteristically delicate as he runs his fingers over the area, and you let out another slow, shaky sigh in anticipation.

Nandor floats upward until he is 'laying' prone in the air directly over you, your bodies not yet touching. His long hair billows out behind his head, eyes once again travelling up your entire form achingly slow, before settling intently on the area of neck he intends to bite. There's that grin again. Your Master will enjoy this.

"I'm very happy you went ahead and wore these silks for me, (Y/N)," he tells you softly, happily. "It is perfect on you. I knew it would be."

You can't help the flush creeping across your cheeks at hearing this compliment; it's not often he compliments your appearance.  
"Oh, Master... thank you," you breathe in response. He inches his pallid face closer to your throat until you can feel his cold breath against the fragile skin there.

"Now... are you ready to become a vampire, (Y/N)?" he asks in his low, heavily-accented voice.

"Yes, Master. I'm ready," you say again in an excited whisper. Every hair and goosebump on your body is standing straight up. You try not to tremble as he draws even closer.

As Nandor's mouth reaches its destination you feel the sharp scraping of his canines against the sensitive skin. You close your eyes tight, keeping as still as possible for him.  
When his teeth sink in properly it naturally feels extremely sharp, and it stings a lot more than you had previously expected. In fact the stinging, burning sensation just keeps building the longer he stays attached to your neck until it is almost unbearably painful. Eyes still screwed tightly closed, you grit your teeth and try to focus on the final outcome as your pain threshold nearly reaches its limit.

Nandor has lowered his entire body down to drape over your own now, his huge cape covering the two of you like a blanket. You barely notice this as tears spring forth, and you choke back a whimper of pain. No matter how hard you're trying to take your mind off it, all you can seem to focus on is the agonizing feeling of your Master's venom seeping into the open wounds he has created.

Your body involuntarily jolts, causing him to reach down, quick as a flash, large hand pinning one of your hipbones down firmly against the slab. Your mild feeling of embarrassment at this is swallowed as soon as it surfaces, as the burning feeling now radiates through your body as his venom enters your bloodstream. You let out a suppressed groan. As it goes on, you're uncertain as to whether you've been enduring this for a matter of seconds or hours. Your Master is making satisfied sounds which reverberate through your head. His long fingers, which were digging into your hip hard enough to bruise a moment ago are withdrawn while his other hand clutches locks of your hair, tilting your head back at an angle to allow him access. He makes a noise close to a growl.

Eventually, the searing discomfort starts to become something else, turning from pure pain in the highest form to an almost pleasant feeling. It still hurts, but in a good way. You can feel it pulsing through your body in waves as your heart continues to pump the vampiric venom through your system. _Have I become a masochist?_ you think to yourself absently. _This is kind of unexpected. And overwhelming._

A few moments later this train of thought is completely shattered when your Master uses both hands to rip open the fabric of the front of your dress. The sound of it breaks you out of your daze, but before you have time to react to what is happening, he forces your legs apart and pushes his entire length inside you.

Mouth still attached to your neck hungrily, moaning favourably into it, he presses his hips down hard into yours, hardness driving into you as deep as it can go. You actually scream at the suddenness of his assault, and at this other, far less bargained for sensation down below.

"Master! Master, stop-!" You cannot extricate yourself from below him for fear of his teeth tearing open your throat and either killing you or ruining your chances at immortality. Your only option is to lay on your back with your legs spread wide open and let this much stronger vampire have his way with you. Until he entered you just now, you would never have expected your Master to desire you like this - and with everything else happening, you hadn't even noticed him free his arousal from his trousers. There are many dangers associated with serving a literal monster, but Nandor had never expressed or even hinted at any attraction or sexual lust between the two of you before, not in all those nine years. Never.  
Nandor gives you another carnal growl as if in response to your thoughts, a warning. _Do not move, girl._

He rolls his hips into you, thrusting in and out of your wetness at an unremitting pace as you lay frozen and squealing your feeble protests. Your little gasps and cries of "oh, Master" seem to spur him on even further and he quickens his pace, fucking into you harder now, biting down with more force to match. He groans again sensually.

"Ungh, please..." You're not sure if you're begging him to stop or to keep going. The things he is currently doing to your body are dreadfully exquisite. Your lower half paralyzed, it feels like he is draining the life out of you. Tears run down your face now, totally unabashed.

Your hands grip the sides of the stone on which you lay until the knuckles are white. Nandor lives up to his great title in more ways than one - the vampire shows no signs of fatigue as he claims you atop the slab. His jaw clamps down harder and harder the closer he gets to his release, until the combination of the deadly bite and him filling you up is too much to bear.  
You cry out, over and over, sobbing hysterically, both hands snaking under his arms to grasp his broad shoulders desperately tight. His breathing quickens after a few more strokes, and finally he removes his pointed teeth from your poor neck, drawing back with a strangled moan. Lifting your head weakly and looking down, all you can see is the outline of his lower half pistoning into yours beneath the swathe of his cape. 

You don't want to look into his eyes as he comes inside you, but he makes you, snapping your head up to face him with the strong hand that weaves itself back into your hair. Your vision blears as his deep brown eyes stare into your narrowed ones. With every muscle in your body tensing and aching terribly, you can feel your consciousness slipping away as your old Master's voice rings out in the distance...

"Yes, beautiful (Y/N). Sleep now. When you awaken your new life with me shall begin."


End file.
